


工孝拉郎 如月*桐岛牧生（42）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [6]
Category: masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	工孝拉郎 如月*桐岛牧生（42）

如月视角

 

“唔唔恩恩~”  
我勾着牧生的舌尖，心里五味杂陈  
是什么造成现在的状况？  
被牧生折腾得昏过去之后，我好像睡了很久很久  
唤醒我的  
是体内一种又酥麻又舒服的感觉  
睁开眼，就对上了牧生直勾勾的眼神  
偏过头躲开他的目光，才发现之前绑我的绳子已经解开了  
取而代之的是两只手被绑在床头上  
牧生以一种相当暧昧的姿势和我赤条条的抱在一起  
不对  
我反应过来  
应该说，我正在被牧生抱  
“你醒了？”他偏着头亲吻着我的脸颊和嘴唇  
身子里的某一点被戳到，触电般的快感让我不禁打了个哆嗦  
难耐的喘息着，我用力咬着下唇压抑着呻吟  
许是看出了我的想法，牧生恶作剧般的咬咬我的耳垂  
“如月，你看你夹我夹得真紧。”他故意在我耳边呵气  
“你！！！”我又气又羞。  
“我本来想等你醒了再说，可是你自己叫我的名字，还越凑越近。”他半真半假的轻语。  
我心里一惊  
牧生戏谑的瞧着我的神情  
修长的手指在我前端抚摸着  
真要命，青涩的手法反而更加撩人  
牧生喘息的声音就像是催情剂  
我几乎立刻就有了想射的冲动  
“啊啊~”仰头亲吻着牧生的脸颊，我喘着粗气  
猝不及防，前端被手掐住了  
“知道错了？”他少有冷漠的声音  
我意乱情迷的胡乱点头，伸出舌头勾着他的侧脸  
他刚才好像说了什么，好像是在道歉  
“我再也不敢了。”  
大脑完全不经思考的回应着  
“真媚。”他松开手，潮红着脸俯下身，用力吸吮着我的嘴唇。  
仿佛再也按耐不住了，他在我体内用力的撞击着  
快感加剧，我不由得跟着叫了出来  
“啊啊~”我用力捏紧手心，身子被烫的一阵痉挛，前端吐出零星的精华。  
牧生喘着粗气趴在我的身上，好一阵他才撑起身子，退出了我的身体  
坐到一旁拿过附近的毛巾擦拭着下体  
“牧生~”我可怜巴巴的看着他  
他淡然的瞟了我一眼，那双眼睛里全然没有平时的温和。  
我心里一寒，许是累了吧，毕竟这种事也是很耗体力的  
“我……我饿了。”我低下头努力躲避着牧生的目光  
他一愣，露出平时温和的笑意  
“我倒忘了，你睡了一天了。”


End file.
